Merky Meckasteel
Merky's Description Merky was a normal gnome, but once he began working on his warrior craft, he has become, what some would call "A Gnomish Tank". Merky has increased his strength in ways he was even unaware of. With the willpower to continue the fight, making him a force to be reckoned with on a battlefield. Merky may not be the biggest, or the fastest, but he is a resourceful individual. Wether it be creating rocket boots to get him from point A to point B in a moments notice, or using what ever object closest to him as a weapon to defend himself with. Merky is always prepared for a fight. Merky is a very organized Engineer with a photo memory. Meaning, that Merky can remember schemanics that he learned and build equipment on the spot. Making him a very good asset for his allies. Because everyone needs a gnome on their team, Am I right? He's an engineer, and also a warrior in battle. Merky 's face is covered by his large beard, covering several scars on his face, that he earned in armed combat. Merky's armor consists of plate armor that represents his gnomish heritage and his warrior rank in battle. Merky refuses to wear gnomish goggles because every other gnome has them. On casual attire, Merky usually wears his Top hat, a nice shirt and vest. And also his custom Rifle on his back for intimidation purposes. Merky is usually seen with his pet Giraffe Jeffy. Jeffy is Merky's companion and friend, they have been through a lot together. And it has always been an adventure. Merky's History: Early Life: Merky's childhood was one that almost every gnome at his age had to go through. Gnomeregan being attacked by the troggs. Merky and his sister Gilly, were always close as children. When the Troggs attacked, him and Gilly ran for their lives, they made it to Ironforge, hopped on the tram and went to Stormwind. Being just two gnomish children at the time, they were eventually stopped by the Stormwind guard and forced into the Orphanage. There, they were cared for, fed, and kept safe. Several months pass and the gnomes were put into a situation that forced them apart. Adoption. Merky was adopted by a gnomish engineering family. While Gilly was adopted by some Mad Scientist from Gilneas. Merky never saw Gilly after that day. He just continued trying to live life. His new family consisted of a Mom and a Dad. The Meckasteels. Merky became fasinated by the Stormwind Guards at a young age. Sneaking off to go watch them practice and train. While watching those warriors practice their craft, it made Merky think about his home and the troggs, and his sister Gilly, knowing one day fate would have it's way and them be reunited. Early Adult Life: Merky became a young adult and wanted to join the Gnomish Forces, to take back his home, to restore Honor to the gnomish race. Merky was on the frontlines of "Operation: Gnomeregan". He was one of the first to breech the city. Merky fought bravely but was removed from battle when his tour of duty was up. Merky returned to Stormwind and began working on his warrior craft and battle strategies. He had to be better, He couldn't let another one of these "Invasions" happen again to his people. Merky worked day in and day out to become a true warrior. The humans of Stormwind City were not willing to let him fight for them. They said he was too short, too underskilled, and would be a liability to the alliance. Merky was saddened by this, but did not let that stop him. Merky set out to join any orginization that would give him a chance to fight for what he believed in. Toshley's Station & Fizzcrank Airstrip: Merky came into contact with a group of gnomes at a location called "Toshley's Station" In Blade's Edge Mountains. Here, Merky worked on many "experimental" projects and inventions. Spending a lot of time with the gnomes at Toshley's Station, Merky has a biased opinion in Night Elves because of howw they kicked the gnomes out of Sylvanaar. After a year or so with toshley and his crew. Merky recieved news that his engineering expertise was needed in Northrend at a an airstrip named 'Fizzcrank Airstrip". Here, Merky became a pilot with flying machines and Tanks. Merky earned his wings,and was later able to assist on "The Skybreaker" as being the Senior Engineer on the ship. Bravo Company: Merky came into contact with a group from redridge that calls themselves "Bravo Company". They say they are a small military group. With the intent to help those in need. They struck a deal and he joined. While spending time with the company, Merky realised that there are other organizations like his. The company and an Organization named "Fire Watch" have become allies. It will be interesting to see how these too organizations can work together to achieve a common goal. Fire Watch: Merky joined Fire Watch when his Bravo Company Commander went dark. Nobody heard nothing of the man, he went off the grid, never to be seen again. Merky found himself in the life of treasure hunters, Mercenaries, and even some decent people with his stay in Fire Watch. He made great friends with the members of Fire Watch. Merky knew that he wanted to do more with his skills. He wanted to bring a certain "Flare" that he never saw any group before do. He and the Field Commander of Fire Watch, decided to create a sub-division of Fire Watch. It would be known as "Carnage Company". Carnage Company: Fresh out of the box, Carnage Company started to recruit. Merky was the Second in command of the organization. They Gladiators. A new breed of warriors, from all over the world. That came together to help those in need. We raised hell and took names. And did a damn good job of it. The Wardens of Everdark: After numerous victories, and assisting with the Everest Accord. Carnage Company was put in charge of the Island known as Everdark. A prison on it's own island, away from any outsiders. We are to be the Wardens of this prison. Keeping people from coming in, and going out. With the skills that Carnage Company already has, It will be easy to run a prison without a problem. Hopefully... Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Warriors Merky's Battle History:Category:Engineers "The Legend of Gorgrond." : Merky wasn't all that special at all. He was just a normal gnome doing his job. And got an opportunity that changed his life forever. It was in the blazing heat of Gorgrond, on the expedition to stop the iron horde with a mass of hundreds of men and women, fighting for the good of humanity of Azeroth. In an instant we were surrounded by large ogres. they gave us a choice. "Either pay the toll, or fight." The General of the campaign, Ironholde, a Dwarf of great men. Said "So be it, we fight." And we prepared for the bloodiest fight of our lives. The Orge laughed. "Silly Dwarf, this is a challenge of "One on One" Combat. Pick your man, and we shall begin." Ironholde thought for a moment and turned towards Merky. "You think you got it in ya lad?" Merky blinked, suprised. "The Dwarf smirked. "Let it be known, on this day Merky Meckasteel will take a knife to your head and place it on a pike." The Ogre smiled. "Let it be done." Merky marched out ahead of his companions and readied his weapons. Merky timed the ogre's movements and dived out of the way of the large hammer of thr ogre. Merky ran up the Orge's back and got caught by the large hands of the Orge, and he threw Merky into the back of his companions. Conveniently next to a tank. Merky jumped into main cannon of the gun and launched himself at the beast. Flying through the air, spiraling into the large behemoth's gut. right through the orge, landing being him. Killing him. Merky, from this day forward, was known as "The Legend of Gorgrond" For his heroic deeds, and for the continuation to serve for the good of Azeroth. Merky's Family Molly Popfuze (Unknown): Molly is a Gnome. She had blonde hair. Deep blue eyes. Merky met Molly in Stormwind when they were young children. Merky always had a crush on her. So, when they were both still young kids. But with love in their eyes, they got married. The Two gnomes lived peacefully in the Park of Stormwind. Merky worked in the Dwarves District with the other Gnome engineer's and would constantly get called to assist with the Engineers in the Tram from Stormwind to Ironforge. On one unexpected day. Deathwing attack. Destroying the park, while Merky was at work. But Molly was an avid florist. Selling flowers for years. With the attack of Deathwing, Molly's body was never discovered after the attack. They two gnomes had a baby on the way when this happened. Since Molly's body was never found. Merky truly believes she may still be out there, somewhere. Merk'eke (Alive): Merky has a son that is a Tauren Nomad by the name of Merk'eke. Now you may ask. "How did this happen?" Well listen. It happened. Merky had his son with "At the time" His "Girlfriend". When it was known that a member of this specific Tauren Tribe, was having a relationship with a gnome. The High Chieftain got very upset. He told Merky that he was not to come back to the tribe for any reason. Merky's son was cast out of the tribe when he was of age to care for himself. But his mother was forced to stay behind to keep the Tribe from following her son and killing him. On top of this, Merky sent letters all the time. They would get intercepted by the Chieftain's Guards and they would rip up his letters. Resulting in that Merky's wife just thinks that Merky is a horrible person for never reaching out. And she has been in a society that knows what is going on but continues to tell her how bad Merky is for her, practically brainwashing her. It's a touchy subject. But Merky was deeply hurt when all of this happened. Merky keeps tabs on his son and makes sure he is safe from a far. Merky can't risk hurting his son. = Sister Natty (Deceased): Sister Natty was a Great Childhood friend of Merky's She was a Gnome priest. Merky, hadn't seen her since the Trogg Invasion, until much later. He always thought she was as cool as ice. (Natty Ice..... Get it?) Merky and Natty met in Draenor, where Merky was Commanding a Tank unit. While Natty was a Field Medic. Merky had his sights set on Natty from the moment he met her. Merky being a smart gnome knew he wouldn't be able to talk with her, unless he got hurt somehow, seeing how busy she was. I mean, Merky and Natty were the only Gnomes on this specific mission. In his mind it was fate. So, he planned it out. He would blow himself up. But if he blew himself up, he wouldn't look good enough to talk to her. So he decided with a simpler plan. Merky gave himself a paper cut, and hopped in line to get bandaged. Natty looked at Merky, and giggled. And from there ,the two were never seen apart. Until Merky was called to assist a Dwarves Unit, known as the Dwarves Vanguard with help in Gorgrond. At the end of the Gorgrond Campaign, a pale orc dropped a bag of "Goods" in front of the Combined Units. Inside this bag was the heads of loved ones. One being Natty. Merky was a wreck. She was his life, the reason he fought for a better tomorrow. In her honor, Merky began to practice medicine to better this world in a different way. Compared to his normal ways of Kick-ass-ary. Jeus (Zeus) Meckasteel (Deceased) Jeus is Merky's father who was held captive in Gnomeregan by troggs, One day a trogg decided to be nice to Jeus and give him a book even if the trogg couldn't read that the book he was giving Jeus a book about Demonology. Jeus began to study in demonology and was eventually able to escape and break out of the hell that was Gnomeregan. Mercules "Mac" Meckasteel (Alive) Mac is Merky's and Molly's son. Mac didn't know who his father was, and was raised by Molly in Alterac Valley. Mac was trained by the Dwarves in the ways of a marksman, and learned to fight and survive as a front lines soldier. In Conclusion: Merky has been through multiple loves. Not by choice. He loved them all. At this point in time Merky refuses to try and find love. Because everything he loves, gets hurt. It is a blessing to be a hero among men, but a curse to not find love for all eternity.